Big Hug
by lovethemdonuts
Summary: Zell, Seifer, Irvine and Squall are friends.... and they were sucked into another... ehem... world. What will they do! Read and find out! You'll know what that world is.... look at the title. And read the story!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Final Fantasy 8.... wish I owned Irvine though.  
  
Author's note: Well... this is the first chapter of my 4th fanfic!!! Hope you'll read this.... and of course... review!!! Reviews are always welcome.... hehehe. I don't have anything to say really..I just hope you'll enjoy reading this... Yeah, I also wanna thank "u don't need to know" for helping me in this fic...:p  
  
~~"Big Hug!!"~~  
  
It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and the guys were left home in front of the television with just a bag of chips and some sodas.....  
  
"This is all we've got?" Zell groaned.  
  
"Too bad.... that's because 'The Great Chicken-Wuss' ate all of the food last night...." Seifer said sarcastically.  
  
"Huh? Who ate all of the food?!" Zell asked, looking dead puzzled.  
  
Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Squall sighed. "Whatever."  
  
"If I knew that guy.. that Chicken-Wuss guy... I would break him in half!!!" Zell said angrily.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Grind his bones!!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Burn him at stake!!!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Squeeze the jelly from his eyes!!!"  
  
".........................."  
  
"What?!" Zell asked, looking at them. There was silence inside the room. The only sounds that can be heard were from the television.  
  
"............................"  
  
"Uhhh.... can we just order pizza then?!" Zell blurted out.  
  
"Irvine shook his head. "We don't have any money, dude."  
  
"Uhhh.... Why?!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"WHY?!!"  
  
"Just shut up, dude." Seifer cast him a sour look. The he settled himself on the couch and watched TV. Irvine sat on the beanbag and Squall, on the rug. Zell, however, stood up.  
  
"Why?!" Zell asked again. Nobody seemed to pay attention to him.  
  
"............................."  
  
"I don't like that show, dude." Irvine told Seifer. Seifer looked at him, his eyebrows raised. "Oh? I'll change the channel then....."  
  
Zell was angry... he ran back to his room, crying his eyes out.  
  
".............................."  
  
"Eheeheehee...."Seifer suddenly giggled like a little girl.  
  
"Oh, yeah, baby!!!" Irvine laughed. "Haha..... we totally annoyed him!!!" He clapped his hands gleefully.  
  
"No dude, I didn't laugh because of that..." Seifer told Irvine.  
  
"Oh.. I know.." Squall interrupted. "You were happy 'cause you found your socks last night... sorry... I accidentally flushed it two weeks ago..."  
  
"NO!!! Finding Nemo is on!! Heeheehee...." Seifer said excitedly, jumping up and down the couch.  
  
"Ooohhhh.... I love that movie!!" Squall squealed with joy.  
  
"No!! Dory's gonna be eaten by that big, mean, shark!!!" Irvine yelled, covering his eyes with his hands.  
  
Everyone screamed with terror!!!   
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Go!!! Dory!!"  
  
"Don't let him get you!!!"  
  
Zell's door squeaked open. Zell's head popped out. "Uhhh.... Are you guys having fun without me, by any chance?" he asked them.  
  
"No." Seifer said flatly. "We were just watching ESPN." He pointed out. Squall and Irvine nodded.  
  
And indeed... they were watching ESPN.  
  
"Oh, ok." Zell closed his door.  
  
"................................."  
  
"................................."  
  
"AAHHHH!!! Go Marlin!! Go Dory!!!"  
  
"Eeeww.... I hate jellyfishes!!!"  
  
"Oooohh... cute little turtles!!!"  
  
"Guys, what are you watching?!!!" Zell peered again.  
  
"I told you.... ESPN." Seifer glared at him. Squall pointed at the screen. ESPN.  
  
"Hehehehe.... Right." Zell closed his door again, looking pretty embarrased.  
  
"............................"  
  
"Change the channel, dude..." Irvine whispered to Seifer.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Oooohh... I love that!! Blue's Clues!!" Squall said happily.  
  
"Man, I can't believe that they replaced Steve with Joe!! He can't even do the mail dance right!!" Irvine complained, as he slammed his hand on the wall.  
  
"You know what?!! Steve is old, so he had to go to college.... so Joe had to come over and take care of Blue!! It's not Joe's fault!!" Squall explained.  
  
"But I can't accept the fact that Joe has a cuter notebook that Steve!!" Irvine retorted.  
  
"True....true..." Squall nodded, closing his eyes.  
  
".............................."  
  
"NNOOOO!!! I LOVE JOE!!! JOE IS THE BEST!!!" Zell suddenly ran into the living room, screaming. He screamed so loud and banged his head on the wall. "Aaahhh..." he groaned, massaging his head.  
  
"Whatcha doin' down there, man?" Irvine asked Zell who was twitching on the floor.  
  
"I wanna watch my favorite show!!! I wanna!!!" Zell stood up and told Irvine, whining like a littile kid, his lips pouting...  
  
"Eeeww..." Irvine closed his eyes to avoid seeing the horrible sight.  
  
"No!!! I wanna see Joe!!!" Seifer said.  
  
"I wanna watch!!" Zell pouted again.  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Aaww.... it's finished!!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"Fine... here!!!" Seifer threw the remote control to Zell. Zell, however, was far-sighted and the remote control struck him hard on the face.   
  
"Aaahhh... Ehehehee..." Zell looked like a freakin' maniac, as he picked up the remote control from the floor... He started to rub it with glee.... then.... stuck it up his nose.  
  
"Eeeww... dude, cut that out!!" Irvine looked totally disgusted.  
  
"Ok!! Ok!!" Zell pulled the remote out of his nose. He switched the channel frantically... and when he finally found what he was looking for....  
  
"Ehehehee...." Zell hugged the television... he was so close to it that the tip of his nose touched the screen.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"What are you watching? I wanna see!!"  
  
But Zell didn't move an inch... He stayed there... glued to the screen of the TV. Suddenly, he felt that his feet were lifted from the floor.  
  
"What the-?!" Zell looked down. Slowly, he was being sucked into the television!!!  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Zell yelled his head off... he was seeing nothing but swirling, blurred colors. VIOLET. GREEN. YELLOW. RED. Rainbow colors. (a/n: the COLORS!!!)  
  
"Ooohhh.... pretty colors!!!" Zell was overjoyed. He didn't even care that his upper torso was now inside the tv...all he wanted to do was to touch those pretty, glittery colors....  
  
Just then, the three suddenly realized what was happening.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Irvine yelled, pulling Zell's legs.  
  
"NOOO!!!! ZELLL!!!!" Squall and Seifer struggled to helped him.  
  
"Oooohh... pretty!!!" Zell was touching the lights.... He was slowly dissolving in those swirl of colors. VIOLET. GREEN. YELLOW. RED. (a/n: again, the COLORS!!!)  
  
And then.... He was gone.. and so were Irvine, Seifer and Squall....  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Whew... the first chap!!! So, you have any idea where they could be?!! Hope you liked it.... please do REVIEW!!! Oh yeah... if you have any suggestions... just e-mail me....i could add that in this fanfic... thanks!!! :p 


End file.
